Apology
by linsteadloverr
Summary: Sort of ending to 1x02 of Chicago Med, Manstead fic (Will x Natalie) feat. some brotherly advice from Jay.


**Author's Note: Here's another Manstead fic for y'all. Maybe some more in the future too? We'll see. Enjoy!**

"Will, stop being a dick." Jay sighed as he brought his open beer bottle to his lips watching Will fold up the napkin with another blonde's number on it and put it in his pocket.

"Enlighten me, how is receiving an attractive blonde's number without asking for it, me being a dick." Will spat back.

"You know why and don't even pretend you don't. You've been playing this same game for weeks now. A new blonde every night. Ignoring the real reason you've been acting like this."

"Oh come on. Back in New York, this was what I did. I had fun."

"Exactly. And emphasis on this _was_ what you did, meaning not anymore. So suck it up, be a man and go talk to her."

Will scoffed and then muttered, "But she won't talk to me. It has been radio silence on her end for weeks, I've tried reaching out, but she just won't even look at me."

"Try harder. She's been your only real friend that has been able to deal with your shit since you've moved to Chicago. Stop ruining it," Jay pressed.

"Maggie told me she just needs some time and to leave her alone. So that's what I'm doing. What is the problem with that."

"Dude, come on. When a girl wants you to leave her alone, she doesn't really want you to leave her alone. She wants an apology. Trust me, that's what happens with Erin. If I leave her alone, it just pisses her off even more."

Will sighed, "I don't know Jay. Maybe I should just give her more time just to be safe."

"Yeah I'm sure she's just gonna forgive you after you've been choosing to get laid over apologizing to her." Jay looked over to Will and watched him fiddle with his now empty beer bottle. "You know I'm right."

Will glanced over at Jay and nodded slightly, "Yeah I know."

"So what are you waiting for. Go."

Will stood up and grabbed his wallet from his pocket and the folded up napkin fell out with it and onto the floor. He hesitated, but continued to grab money from his wallet and threw it on the counter patting Jay's shoulder on his way out of Molly's.

Jay just chuckled at the napkin and stood up to go sit next to Choi and Antonio. Choi asked, "Where is he headed? Seemed to be in quite a hurry."

"Hopefully going to do something he should've done weeks ago." Jay responded and then changed the topic of conversation to the Blackhawks game taking place on the tv in the corner of the bar.

* * *

Will paced nervously in front of Natalie's apartment door with a bag of Chinese food from her favorite takeout place down the street. He had been pacing for a good 5 minutes now. _Fuck it. Just rip it off like a bandaid._ He raised his fist to the door, took a deep breath and knocked.

After a few seconds, he heard footsteps come to the door. She opened it right away without even looking through the peephole, "Hey." he said timidly. "You know if you don't look through the peephole, one time there might be some crazy murderer that kidnaps you. And we wouldn't want that now would we." He smiled lightly at her looking for any glimmer of amusement in her eyes, there was none.

"What do you want Will." She said annoyed.

"To apologize." He tried to get her to look him in the eyes, but she refused. "I'm an ass who thinks he can save anyone and I took advantage of you in the process. And for that I'm really sorry. Nat, look at me." He took his free hand and lifted up her chin so she would finally meet his eyes. "I'm also sorry that it took me this long to come talk to you. I'm an idiot. I know. You're the only friend I really have and I don't want to lose you."

Natalie sighed, "I don't know if I can forgive you for being such an ass and not having the balls to come apologize sooner."

"It won't happen again, you are too important to me to lose you over my stupid god complex."

"Yeah you should probably work on that. But Will Halstead, you know me too well." She motioned towards the bag of food he was holding. "I don't want to lose this friendship either. And I'm starving so I guess you can come in ." She lightly smiled at him. He walked in and set the food down. She immediately dug in and he raised his eyebrows, "Shut up. I told you I was starving. It doesn't help that I'm eating for two you know."

Will laughed, "So I guess I shouldn't listen to Maggie next time she tells me to give you some space."

"Oh you should always listen to Maggie." Natalie said in the middle of chewing. "She's just trying to protect me. And sometimes that means from you."

Will scoffed, "Nat, you know I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know." They held eye contact for a few seconds before things got a tad awkward for their liking.

Will coughed lightly, "Well I guess I need to listen to my brother more often too."

Natalie laughed, "Why? What did he say?"

"He told me to stop being a dick and man up."

"I would've told you the same thing. Because I'm usually always right."

"Ehhh, I wouldn't say always." Natalie punched him in the arm. "Hey, what was that for."

"I'm trying to forgive you for being a dick here Halstead, don't dig yourself deeper into that hole you have there."

Will smiled, "Never again Manning."

* * *

"Can you remind me why I let you force me to watch Grey's Anatomy again?" Will asked as he looked at the other end of the couch.

"You know you love it, you've watched what at least two full seasons with me in total. So, technically I don't have to force you anymore." Natalie smirked.

Will was about to respond when Natalie's smirk turned into a face full of pain, "Nat, what's wrong."

"Nothing, I think." She started smiling again. "Here, give me your hand." She took his hand and pulled him closer to her. She rested his hand on her stomach.

"Oh my god." Will smiled up at her. "He's a quite a kicker isn't he."

"Not usually." She couldn't stop smiling. "Maybe he knows his mom needs a little something to smile about today." She sighed.

He took her hand that wasn't resting on her stomach, "I know it's hard without him by your side every step of the way and I know it's not the same, but I'm here for whatever you need." He could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I'll rub your feet, try to make you laugh when you cry, and deal with your hormones as best as I can. You can hit me if you're angry. I'll wipe your tears." He moved his hand to wipe away her tears that had freshly fallen onto her face. "Nat, I'll do anything for you. Anything you need or want, I've got you covered, I have your back."

Natalie could barely get out a hoarse 'thank you' before she broke down in Will's arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently. "Sshhh. It's okay. I've got you."

After a few minutes of crying, Natalie sat up and wiped the remaining tears from her face. "Thank you. For everything. It might not be the same, or what I pictured my life would be, but Will Halstead you might just be good enough."

"Well thanks, I guess." Will chuckled.

Natalie wiped her face a little more, "Ugh I probably look like a mess."

"Don't worry, you look beautiful. Always." Will smiled genuinely. "Come here." He motioned for Natalie to rest her head on his chest and he put his arm around her shoulder. They moved around a bit until they got comfortable.

Will kissed the top of her head lightly. After a few minutes he felt her breathing even out, he assumed she was asleep. Then it hit him. _Fuck. I think I may be falling for this girl._ He kissed the top of her head once again, this time savoring it a bit more.

If he had to hide how he felt in order to protect her he would, as long as it meant she would stay a part of his life forever even if it's not in the way he hoped one day they could be. Best friends inseparable and in love.

 **AN: I don't really know how I feel about this one, but oh well. I figured I shouldn't just keep it hidden on my drive for the rest of eternity. I think I will try to write another one soon, but spend more time on it so I absolutely love it. Til next time! Please review!**


End file.
